Ghost Hunt RE-invented
by JASPER WHITLOCKS ARMY
Summary: Mai puts into effect the changes of the lives of Oliver and Gene after several series of events
1. Disclaimer

**Disclaimer-**

Before reading my work that some places may be real in the real world but any detail I add to the location is purely fiction. I haven't visited these locations I've only looked at a map of where there general location. All cases are fiction and thought of by me but with creative ideas I thought to use with my own twist. I hold no ownership of the characters of ghost hunt except any person not known in the anime or manga. I won't be using any character from the series except (Lin, Madoka, Oliver, Gene, Mai, Luella and Martin). If location of historic landmark is wrong tell me and I shall correct that in my writing. I'm not perfect I just thought this and wrote it anyway. If people are disturbed with M/M/F with no sexual containment don't go forward in my story for I will be making Gene, Mai and Oliver a couple.

**Added note**

I wrote this so I won't have to write this again at all. I don't OWN the Characters and I'm just playing and having fun at I love reading and writing this sort of thing.


	2. Chapter 1

** Mai Pov**

It was a cold I have been officially dubbed an orphan in the eyes of the government and social services. My mom lost the

battle with lung cancer and depression. When Dad died in a horrible car accident by a drunk driver when I was three she

became depressed but put on her happy mask for my sake. Working too many odd jobs from tea maker at the Rose

Café and part time crime scene investigator and finally helping teach young children English when it became a required

curriculum. She worked too much but didn't have the money to go see a doctor when she needed it the most. She was

working at the Café making tea when her lungs gave out on her and she passed out from no oxygen but she was

getting chest compressions when the ambulance came and they had her stable until her already weak heart and lungs

dead lined before reaching the hospital. The doctors found her information and contacted my school. The school office

called me to admission office and they told me I had a call waiting. The doctors told me what had happened and would

get the cops to come and pick me up from school. After arriving the doctors led me to her already cold body and asked

what I would like done. I looked to my mom and knew when I was younger she told me when she died; she would like to

be cremated like my father. I said for her to be cremated and the doctor told me they would call the Crematorium and

they would come in the next thirty to forty minutes. I was told I could wait with my mother, When they arrived they took

us to the Crematorium and after signing papers they told me to the wait in waiting room of the building. While I was

waiting I was told to go look for an urn while looking I found a small Jade color urn with gold roses surrounding the

middle with snowflakes and cherry blossoms. When I went back to the waiting room the lady in charge of my mom gave

me a bag containing mom's jewelry and protective charms from dad that she had on today. After awhile the lady came

back asking for the urn I choose. I gave it to her and after ten minutes she gave me my mom's ashes in her new urn.

After paying and everything set up I left walking home. As I was walking home I realized I would probably see mom on the

astral plane with dad tonight. When I was ten my dad had his spiritual powers transferred to me with the merging process

that lasted most of the night and slightly painful. I had already been born with my persuasion power but I got his astral

projection, energy medicine, retrocognition and aura reading but I use them differently then him. When I reached the

apartment it was already four o'clock in the afternoon and it was weird not seeing mom making her and me a snack. I

went in search for her best picture of my mom and put in a nice frame and made room next to the little memorial area

next to my dad. After praising mom I got to work on organizing her possessions in her room. I found old love letters from

her and dad many were kind of cheesy. I saw pictures of my deceased grandparents before they all died in the Japan

Airlines Flight 123 on August 12, 1985 my parents wedding photos and several of me as a baby and child. I also found

moms special map and the family tree with the line ending with me unless someone is missing. I also saw something that

surprised me it was a box of letters to a lady named Luella Davis. The letters consisted of telling of my powers growing up

and Luella telling mom she had adopted two eight year old boys from America several years ago. She told mom of how her

son Oliver had phenomenal PK and psychometry powers and his older twin brother Gene was a medium and could channel

the spirit and talk to the spirit in there spoken language. I knew that name but from where, in my haste for knowledge I

went to the computer and typed in there names and came to many articles and photos and stories about Oliver graduating

from Oxford at age fifteen and now teaching at Cambridge with his father and random rumors of the twins. When I saw a

picture I fell in a staring contest to guess which twin was which but I guess my aura reading worked for photos and

computers too because Oliver was surrounded in a dark Purple and Gene had light Green. I didn't know Mom knew the

famous Davis family, but why would she keep it a secret. I looked toward the clock to notice it was ten o'clock and I could

ask mom some questions when I fall asleep. I went and did my nightly ritual of brushing my teeth and my short hair and

heading to bed. I set my two alarm clocks (what I'm a heavy sleeper) and went sleep. I knew I was on the astral plane

because of all the white spirit orbs and no visual land unless imagined. I saw dad then mom walking towards me and I

smiled at seeing her here and knowing she wasn't in any harm. It was semi-weird seeing mom in the astral plane when

she was never here before. Mom ran up to me and hugged the daylights out of me. She kept hugging me and started

bawling crocodile tears and her hugs becoming death holders. While she was trying to say something it all came out as

blubbering noise. I let her cry until I was getting tired of this and looked to my dad for help. He jumped right in and

started saying "Honey, Mai's perfectly fine so please calm down dear she can't understand what you were talking about."

Mom finally got her emotions in check and turning slowly to my father in her scary calm demeanor and calm angry voice

yelled " **DON'T ****TELL ME TO CALM DOWN**." I started laughing at my fathers scared out of my mind face. My mother now

that she had calmed down enough and was back to her sweet self turned to me and said, " What information can I give or

teach you Mai?" This was my chance on asking how she knew the Davis's. "What were your powers and do you know a lady

by the name of Luella Davis?" My mom look thoughtful and responded with " I have clairvoyance, dowsing (you'll need my

special map for that), ESP and precognition." "My Precognition power was the last thing that I used but was probably my

death warning until I woke here." "How do you know Luella Davis?" She responded quickly might I add saying " Luella

Davis is my best friend from America before me and your father moved to Japan when you were four. Luella and her

Husband Martin were still in the process of wanting to adopt. They had adopted Oliver and Gene who were five years old at

the time. They should be about to turn seventeen in September I believe."


	3. Chapter 2

Mai Pov

After talking with mom and asking her about her powers and how she used them and about her protective charms helped

ward of anything she didn't want to touch her. She said if I used the charms they would eliminate half of the accidents I

would get into if I didn't. As I was still talking I faintly heard an alarm go off, I looked toward my parents and said, " I have

to go to school, bye". I was coming out of my dream when I heard my second alarm go off in my ears like a siren. I was

finally up and I turned that sucker off and got ready for school. When I was talking to mom last night she told me my

powers would work together as such. Astral projection and Dowsing, ESP and Aura reading, Retro and precognition,

Clairvoyance and energy medicine with my persuasion power as a single. As I reached the school on time (I'm not late

Yippee) my three best friend's Michiru, Keiko and Teito (twins) were waiting by the front gate of the school. Keiko greeted

me by her energetic self, jumping up and down like she had caffeine before hand. I looked to Teito and said " Did Mrs.

Jumpy here have coffee?" He looked to me then his sister and signed, " I'm not sure but if she did I didn't notice." Teito

lost his voice due to laryngitis during a family trip with him and his dad to a snow resort. They got stuck there during a

blizzard warning and he got sick from the cold temperatures. The doctors told them if he would have arrived a couple

hours earlier he would still be able to talk. Michiru came up to me and said " Mai why weren't you in language class

yesterday, after the phone call incident I hadn't seen you after that?" I looked at her in the face and said, " Mom was at the

hospital and she hadn't made it." Her eyes welded up with tears and started crying for me and even if I didn't cry for my

mom's death it was nice of Michiru to do it for me and my unshed tears. After all the tears were shed we went to our

classroom. It was an uneventful day except teachers were getting us ready for end of term testing. During lunch I went to

the Principle's office and knocked on his door. It was a few minutes before I heard a come in, I opened the door slowly and

entered with the principle at his desk sorting through papers. I walked to the seat in front of his desk and sat down he

looked up and said "is there anything I could get you miss Taniyama?" I looked him in the eye and said straight out "Is

there a way I could graduate early sir?" He looked at me with a questioned look and said, " Why do you need to graduate

early miss Taniyama is there a medical issue?" " Oh no sir but yesterday my mother passed away and her being my only

surviving relative I would be place under adoption but, my mother's friend and my god mother will be adopting me but

due to the chaos in England they can't arrive until late July or early August during summer vacation. I will be moving to

England when they get everything settled". He looked almost sympathetic but you couldn't tell with his current expression.

I sat and waited his decision but it felt like twenty minutes when it was probably only five minutes that passed bye. He

paused in a thinking face and then grabbed a couple packets and handed them to me. I looked through the papers and

looked to him for answers. He started to talk but the ringing of the phone interrupted the answer to my question. He

glanced at me apologetic and started talking to the person on the other side of the phone. It seemed like someone

important but it was a very short conversation when the principle hung up the phone. I waited for him to continue our talk

but he didn't comply, so I raised the thick packet and he realized I still needed to get the idea of the packet. He started

talking and said "That is the term paper you would need to complete as well as your normal finals that must be completed

before the last day before summer break for the school board to graduate you early." I was surprised it was so easy even

with me in 8th grade I would technically need to complete one more year. I looked the Principle and thanked him

tremendously. As I walked towards my next class with a note from the principle saying why I was late. I was really

mentally processing would I need to take online courses during the summer to be considered a high school graduate

before I'm even sixteen. I knew I would probably need to be in the Davis's league of knowledge. I sat down and started to

pay attention in class but I was too engaged in my thoughts that I didn't notice I was using my precognition power bye

accident but I guess the nature of the thing I was about to see would truly not be an accident. I was floating over a lake

and a young man with black hair that looked like one of the Davis's (I couldn't tell because my vision didn't let me use my

aura power) was walking across the street but suddenly struck bye a speeding red car. The person driving the car was a

lady but I couldn't tell who the person was for she was a blacked out face on a body. The lady ran to the front of her car

and started talking but I could barley make out the words but " I hope you die …" She went back in her car to crab a tool

to knock him again and dragged him to her car. She drove the car closer to the deep end of the lake and wrapped him up

in a blanket she had in her back seat and added a rock to it so it would sink to the bottom of the lake. When I came closer

to the lady to see if I could get a better look I was disappointed when I didn't work but I could read what the date on the

watch on her wrist and it clearly said Aug 1 - 12:10 AM it had probably been ten minutes since the accident happened.

After she tossed his body in the water she left. After the lady left I was thrust out of my vision but thankfully the bell rang

right when I woke up. I packed up my supplies and headed to my next class. The next two hours I was over thinking my

plan on how to be with the Davis's and I think I got my plan all figured out I would call the Davis's and say if they

remember my parents and if they do could I stay with them in a couple months. If it didn't work I could wait for whichever

twin came to japan and save him before or after it occurred. When school let out for activities we did our normal telling of

ghost stories but thank god I could sense spirits because I wouldn't want to bring one down on the school. The group and I

went to our homeroom with the lights off and just our flashlights. Teito never told ghost stories but he did enjoy listening

to them. I was telling them about a lady that said she found a couple ghost on a ship that had been giving tours for over

fifty years and several of them were children. I told them that when police investigated when more children vanished they

found out about a child murder case from ten years back and the suspect was none other then the sixty year old man who

owned the ship, at the time of the original occurrence the police never caught the person responsible. The majority of the

children had harassed the man who before police found out it was he. I said they person who owns the ship now

sometimes still sees the children playing on deck and around the main opening of the ship. After I told my story Michiru

began telling off a man that didn't want to die when came down with a disease and he summoned a supposed god that

instead of making him better it killed and consumed the man and now the god is still roaming the abandoned and haunted

mansion. The last and final story of the night came from Keiko her story was about a freshman who committed suicide

because of harassment and now they students who harassed him are now haunted for the rest of there life's and any one

who harasses any of the students at that particular school will feel the pain of his wrath. After every story told during the

night was finished we left the school building.


	4. Chapter 3

Mai Pov

I finally completed my assignments for the next couple of days and took out the thick packet the principle gave me and I

really took the time to read everything the school board would need me to be eligible to graduate. The first page stated the

requirement for the paper and how I was to choose three of the topics at hand and how long it should be and font and

what not. The topics were from English colleges that require a written essay before letting students in the school. The

topics where to be in one paragraph and joined with the other topics to make a couple paragraph paper. The three topics I

had choose my paper on where as follows. If you could hold a conversation with someone (living or deceased) you consider significant whom

would you talk to and what would you talk about? Describe your conversation Describe a fictional character.

Be sure to point out what you do or do not like about the character and relate these attributes to yourself.

"The important thing is not to stop questioning. Curiosity has its own reason for existing. One cannot help but be in awe

when one contemplates the mysteries of eternity, of life, of the marvelous structure of reality. It is enough if one tries to

comprehend only a little of this mystery every day." ~ Albert Einstein. Write about a personal experience or an aspect of

the world that has engaged your curiosity or inspired awe in you

The questions were really not that difficult but how I would answer them would probably take me a couple days to answer

and write a response. I knew I would write something about Oliver Davis for question one but what would we be talking

about I had no clue. The second one I watched and read fiction but what character either irked me or made me want that

person to be real. The third and final one I knew right off the bat. My essay started with the third question and wrote like

this. My curiosity was almost about everything involving the world and the world after death. Why certain people have

super powers and why others don't and how people live daily with or without this knowledge. Certain people reject the

supernatural but believed in god when they can't see or hear him but when shown a power it's put under a microscope and

study in a lab. It amazes me that we watch comic book movies and wish for these powers but when received we jumped to

being labeled as a freak and the media and science is involved. My inspiration was my parents and knowing I inherited

these powers and I know about them and help someone who has not moved on to peace and I can tell there families there

loved ones are waiting on the other side. I feel that no matter if you have little or no power or great massive power

that only great people who use there powers for good are people who could make the world a better place.

The second one it took me a day to write but when I found my beloved movie Annie (1999) and how Annie reminded me of

when I was little and now how I was and orphan and going to a rich family in a new place I didn't know about it reminded

me of my situation but different. The story is a beloved and well written script and anyone who has ever seen this movie or

any of the plays would agree with me on how brave and kind this girl was even as a orphan.

The first and last question was whom would you hold a long conversation with living or deceased and how would that

conversation go. I chose Oliver Davis because, I would soon be meeting him (the school didn't need to know that) but I

wrote I would like to know one of the smartest kids of this generation. I would also like to know how he became a professor

at age fifteen and his powers and what limitations he had. I wanted to hear what his character was to the public and how

was he like next to his brother Eugene and some of the little details that made him who he is today.

The paper entirely took maybe three nights in a whole. I was thankful the paper wasn't due until a week but I decided I

would turn it in early to show the board how I truly wanted this early graduation. The next day at school during lunch

again I headed to the principle's office and he welcomed me in and asked why I need his service. I said this " I just wanted

to bring in my essay in early and I didn't know if it was to brought to you or the main office?" He looked at me in awe but

skepticism as well thinking maybe I did a terrible job since I didn't take my time writing. I knew that look since my mother

would give it to me if I lied. I told him right out that he could read my essay. I handed it to him and he read my complete

essay word for word and his expressions on his face gave him away on how good of an essay it was and how I truly

thought through this paper to the very detail. He handed it back to me and sat back in his chair holding his hands in the

lap and looked to me and gave a smile and truthfully said "I pray the board gives this approval because that essay has

shown me how much you want this approved and if it were up to me and the teachers of this school we would grant you

this token of success." I left when he told me he would send this to the board meeting at the end of the week. I left his

office and finished the rest of my day at school. The next couple of days were hectic and I studied for my finals that would

be in two weeks. I usually did pretty well on my Exams getting into the top two classes every grade during the entrance

exams. I fell asleep one night after studying and I had a weird dream with one of the twins and the next couple of months

after I met him and all the things I would accomplish and how he thought I had just latent ESP when I tricked him on his

tests. I saw all the innocent souls that would be saved and evil souls vanquished because of the team. I was sad when I

saw the brother that died being used as a spirit guide. I knew I had to do something and I guess I did when I went to the

spirit realm after my vision and all the spirits and fox fires and every other light (evil or kind) from the cases that we would

do were surrounding me. I looked around and I guess my yellowish white aura sent many of these spirits into the warmth

of the true after life we after given and the spirits that didn't leave or were still dark were left. I walked toward them and I

helped the truly in need of help spirits and ones that were lost in the head. The ones left I went toward these dark

spuming auras and engulfed them so they were sent to the red flames of the underworld or the warm glow of the true

afterlife. The only thing left after I was done was my body. I sensed my surroundings and slowly set my self in my sleeping

body on my comfy bed. I awoke at my alarm drenched in sweat so I guess it took more energy then I original thought. The

days came when we had testing in everyone of our classes and periods were put into two block days for testing. The last

test for me was my History class and when I placed down my pencil I knew I had passed with flying colors. The next day

we had a free day with games and activities. I was playing a magic card trick with my friends when the announcement

rang my name telling me to go to the principles office. I left the cards and left to the office again this week. I walked in

when the principle and several men in suits sat around his desk looking toward the door and me. I knew something was

important if all these gentlemen were here. The Principle started talking "Miss Taniyama these are the main men of the

board of directors and they have come to meet with you.


	5. Chapter 4

Mai POV

The six gentlemen were looking toward me and several of them had a certain look about them so I looked at them with my Aura reading and many of them had blue or purple color

but one of them had a deep red color. That man had a deep red of anger and I was almost scared of him. My color chart was White- Pure or blank slate, Black-pulling positive energy

or lost and needs the light, Purple-King/ Queen complex or psychic power with abundance of power or both, Yellow- inspiration or Dark yellow - struggle with ones self, Gold-

Enlighten, Blue – cool, calm and collective, Royal blue- clairvoyant, Orange- Perfectionist, and Red- light red- survival, deep red –anger and pink –love, Green- light- healer, dark green

– envy. Most people can only handle one of these colors at a time and only psychics of any category or rare people can have one or more colors melting together. The man with the

red aura was tall around 5'4 and had an army hair cut. He also had a scar from his hairline to his lip with a tiny side cut on his cheekbone. It wasn't the scar that truly scared me it

was how red his aura was and the darker the color the more powerful the emotion. I knew right then I would need to use my persuasion power on high for him to allow me to graduate

early. I sat down in my chair straight and confident with no worry on my face. I waited for them to ask their questions. One of the men with a purple aura started to talk but the man

with the scary red beat him to it and said " Why should we give you this opportunity to graduate early, you're not even old enough to make these decisions by yourself." I had during

his rant put on my persuasion power and spoke directly to the angry man and replied " I am as off a couple days ago an orphan with the death of my mother and no other living

relatives". I kept talking saying " My mother's friend Luella called a couple days ago to catch up and when she found out about her passing, she said she would get the papers to make

her my guardian until my twenty first birthday. She also told me one of her sons was doing a project here in Japan for a couple months and wouldn't reach this area until late July or

early August. They live in England so I would have already have left before the next term started. After I said my do, I looked to the men and saw their expressions on their faces and

it was almost like they saw their children succeed and off to better things but the sadness of lost childhood. I was in the clear until the man with the red aura abruptly said, "who is

the young man here on business." I looked toward him and said, " It's either Oliver or Eugene Davis she didn't tell me which son was here." He looked shocked and was almost

gapping his mouth like he didn't know what to say in this situation. He kept like until his coworker nudged him and he was almost scared he sputtered saying " You know the Davis's?"

it was almost funny but I kept serious and replied " No, not personally I was young when my parents moved to Japan and the Davis's where still in the process of adopting Oliver and

Gene." He was still freaking out when he abruptly said "we will give you this, seeing as how you've kept your grades close to an low A and high B average during school but you must

wait for the documents saying you graduate early to come in before leaving out of the country." After all the details were set after an hour I left the school building seeing as how

everyone had already left the premises. As I was walking home I felt a jolt towards a certain area and somehow my power of Dowsing kicked in and I guess I'm more powerful then my

parents because I didn't need a map. The pulsing came from a green orb walking down a street and I knew it had to be Gene because aura was the same as the picture. The location

was close to the lake and my house so I started running thinking he is going to make today be the day instead of in August why couldn't she have been prepared but I guess Fate is as

cruel as Lady Luck. I was running at full speed and I noticed I was just two blocks away from him. I moved faster when I saw a red car almost the same as in the dream and I knew I

had to get there in time. I was almost neck in neck with this car if it wasn't for those stoplights I wouldn't catch up it time. The driver turned down the street Gene was walking down

and he was about to cross the street without looking and just walking. When I reached him on time I forcefully yanked him back by his collar barley missing the speeding red car. I

saw the women glaring in the mirror at the missed opportunity. I was gasping for breath and looking like I won against the fastest thing know to man, but in this case I did beat the

car. I looked to Eugene and his face was a pale white unlike his normal pale complexion. He turned to me and was gapping and I had recovered and I was angry at him and I guess I

started yelling at him saying "**Didn't your mother ever tell you to look both ways before crossing a street even once**." I was so pissed that I didn't realize he kissed me fully

on the lips. That shut me up for to seconds and I pushed him away and punched him in the gut making his tall stature fall into me and hugged him so hard I think I would have cut

him in half. I was crying and just holding him thinking I almost lost him to a hit and run if I wasn't powerful enough. Gene was holding me and I guess I calmed down faster with his

presence. I was fine after a couple minutes. I looked to him and said to him " Gene if you wouldn't have looked both ways you could have avoided this and what if that lady hit you

Oliver would have lost you and I would have took your scrawny dead spirit and kicked it from here onto Houston. I think he was surprised I told him his name instead of his possible

pseudonym he was using here in Japan. I grabbed his hand and started toward my house.

Gene POV

I didn't know why I was being led somewhere but I guess I can comply since this little lady saved me but it shocked him when she said his name, his English name instead of the

name he was using here in Japan. It was weird also how she could tell me and my brother apart when she said how Oliver would be upset and how come she knew where I was or did

she witness it or something but I guess my questions will be answered when she has finally stopped to her destination.


End file.
